Naruto: Way of the assassin
by Jericho Kross
Summary: Naruto is adopted by Ezio and trained in the ways of the assassin and returns after turning ten. Pairings are Naru/Hina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction that I have actually put on paper so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Assassin's creed**

Chapter 1: Naruto Auditore

"It must be killed!" "Destroy it!" "It will kill us all!!" These were some of the things that were heard from the council in regards to the fate of one baby named Naruto Uzumaki. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage of Konohagakure, sighed again, remembering what the council had said. They believed that the boy was the demon fox Kyuubi that was sealed inside of him, but the truth was he just contained the demon. He wasn't the foul creature. Hiruzen sat at his desk thinking as the boy slept in a crib beside his desk. "Minato, what can I do for your son? Hiruzen thought . "Most of the council wants him killed and no one will adopt him. For even though I have outlawed speaking of Naruto's predicament I'm afraid people will talk anyway and fear and hate him for it ." He sighed once more and said to no one, "If only there was someone who could take him away from the village and protect him for a time. Perhaps then the village would realize that he is just a child."

_Elsewhere at the gates to the village_:

A man in his mid twenties wearing a white hooded shirt with a black cape on his left side walked to the gates. "What is your business in the village?" The gate guards asked. The man looked at them and said in a foreign accent "I am here to check on some friends of mine . I heard they were to have a child soon." The guards nodded and asked, "What is your name?" He looked at them and said "It's Ezio…Ezio Auditore." He then looked towards the village and asked "Have you heard any news of Kushina Uzumaki?" The guards looked at each other and regarded him with an almost sad look. "I am afraid you will need to head to the tower and speak to the Hokage about that. Just head straight and the path will take you to the tower." Ezio looked at the guards and said "thank you." He then left for the tower to speak of the fate of his friend Kushina and her husband and child. "I hope at least the child made it out of this devastation alive." Ezio thought as he saw the destruction brought on by the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

_Ten minutes later Hokage's office_:

There was a knock on the door and after an "enter" the secretary came in, bowed to Hiruzen, and said "Hokage-sama, there is a man by the name of Ezio Auditore here to see you." At the name the aged Hokage perked up a little. He looked at the secretary and said "Go ahead and send him in." The secretary bowed again and left. A few moments later Ezio walked in and shut the door. "What has become of Kushina and her son?" he asked. Hiruzen looked at Ezio and said, "I am afraid that Kushina is dead, Ezio…" At this Ezio bowed his head a little and a look of sadness came to his eyes "..But her son still lives" Hiruzen said as he motioned towards the crib that held Naruto. Ezio walked over and looked at the sleeping baby and noticed the resemblance to a certain blond man and said "He looks so much like Minato ."

"Yes but the people of the village want him killed for fear he will release the kyuubi sealed inside of him." said the Hokage. Ezio looked at Hiruzen for a moment then asked "What do we do?" The Hokage looked out the window at the village then said "He will be taken away from the village so that he..."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!" Ezio all but yelled "He is just a child and you would abandon him by banishing him from the village? Well, you're insane, Sarutobi you can go to..."

"ENOUGH EZIO!" the hokage shouted "Let me finish. I want you to take him and raise him to be like you, an assassin and then bring him back." Ezio looked at the hokage and sighed "how long?"

"Until he is ten. then he can finish his last two years at the academy and become a ninja, then I can protect him." Replied Hiruzen. Ezio looked at the hokage and nodded. "I will need some material to teach him the basics of chakra since I know nothing of how to work it." Ezio said. Hiruzen nodded and opened a drawer on his desk. He pulled out three scrolls; giving them to Ezio he said "These will teach him the basics so he will know enough to be with the children of his age and not be last." Ezio took the scrolls and stuffed them in his pouch on his side then picked up Naruto gently and said "I hope I can raise their son right and make him greater than any one of us has ever been." Hiruzen looked at Ezio holding Naruto and said "I will take care of the paperwork signing you as a living relative of Naruto's. Hopefully when you return, the village will accept him for who he is but, I will have a hard time trying to keep the council from digging into this matter." Ezio nodded then went to the door and looked behind him and said "Buena Fortuna" before exiting the room, intent on leaving the village for ten years.

As Ezio was walking towards the village gates to leave he was stopped by a man with silver hair wearing a mask that covered the lower half of his face. "Master Ezio it has been a long time…I trust you already talked to hokage-sama?" Ezio looked at the man and said "Yes I have already seen him he told me everything, Kakashi." Kakashi looked at Ezio with a sad look and said "I can't believe they're gone; Kushina and sensei." Ezio looked at Kakashi with a small smile on his face and replied "Yes they are gone but, a part of them still lives on in their son." Kakashi then looked at the baby that he was holding and asked "Is that him? What is his name?" Ezio then smiled and said "His name is Naruto but keep what you know a secret we don't need all of Iwa coming after me just to get the little child." Kakashi nodded and asked "What will you do now?" "I will take Naruto away from the village and will start to train him to be like an assassin. Then after his tenth birthday we will return so he can enter the academy to become a ninja." Kakashi nodded and looked at the village gates and said "I am sure that the hokage will allow me to send letters every once in a while to keep in touch and check on Naruto."

"Yes I will send you a letter first and give you our location to make things a little easier." Ezio then began walking towards the gate and said "I suppose I will see you in ten years, Kakashi. Until then, Buena Fortuna." Ezio then waved behind him and walked away not to return for ten years.

As Ezio was walking down the road on his way to a home he bought several years ago on the edge of fire country he looked at Naruto and smiled as he said "Well Naruto starting today you shall be known as Naruto Auditore." Little Naruto then stirred and opened his eyes and looked at Ezio who looked at Naruto and smiled. Naruto's eyes then became watery and he began to cry and scream. Ezio then sighed and said "Maybe this is going to be harder than I first thought." He then thought for a moment and said aloud "I should probably call in some help from my mother and sister." Naruto's crying just got louder as he went. Then he thought "But I will still have to fend for myself until they get here and that won't be for two weeks at the least." Ezio sighed again for realizing how daunting the task of raising Naruto was now becoming. He then tried to comfort Naruto and get him to stop crying.

Back with the Hokage:

Hiruzen looked out his window at the gate that Ezio and Naruto had left through and puffed on his pipe. "When you return I hope Naruto will be accepted by the people, but even if he isn't I believe he'll be greater than any ninja to ever come out of Konoha." The hokage then looked toward the setting sun and added "Good Fortune to you as well Ezio I think you will need it."

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter as I said before this is the first fanfiction that I have written and I would appreciate a review if you have the time.**


	2. learning the ways

**A/N: Well it appears a lot of you like my story and that makes me happy. I'm sorry for the kinda long update but I've had some crazy stuff happen in the past few weeks and it has been a little rough. So here is chapter 2 of Naruto: way of the assassin enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto and Assassin's Creed this would not be a fanfiction it would be a manga and Naruto would be bad ass.

Chapter 2: learning the ways

6 years later

Ezio opened his eyes and looked up finished with his praying and looked to his left to see his son Naruto kneeling and praying like he was. It filled him with pride to see him to start learning the ways of the assassin. He remembered the day he taught Naruto about praying to God or Kami as this country called him.

_Flashback_

It was close to five in the morning and Ezio was just entering the house very quietly so as not to wake anyone. He had just assassinated some leader of a crime syndicate that had been causing trouble with the feudal lord who ordered the assassination. Ezio did not enjoy some of the jobs he had to take because he often had to kill people who were actually good but, with no other way to get money he had little choice. "Well after tonight hopefully we can open that clothing store that Taka town needs." Ezio quietly said to himself. It was true the town they lived next to had no clothing stores and often relied on merchants that came in every few weeks for clothes. Ezio sighed and went to the large cross in the entryway and knelt down and began to pray.

When Ezio came in it was just enough to wake up five year old Naruto. Naruto began walking out of his room down the hall towards the stairs thinking "_Maybe auntie Claudia is making breakfast." _When Naruto got downstairs he saw his dad kneeling in front of the cross. Wondering what he was doing Naruto went behind Ezio and asked "Dad Whatcha doin.." Ezio looked up from his praying and regarded his son "Come kneel as I do Naruto and I will teach you an important lesson about the assassins." Naruto excited about being able to learn something about the assassins quickly knelt down on one knee as Ezio was doing. "What I am doing son is praying to Kami." Ezio said.

"Why?" Naruto quickly asked. "We pray for many things Naruto such as protection, healing, knowledge, and most importantly forgiveness of wrong doings." Ezio answered. "I pray as much as I can for the protection of my family and the forgiveness of all the things that I have done in my life."

"Can you teach me to pray dad?" Naruto asked. Ezio chuckled and said "Yes, just close your eyes and say what you need to Kami but don't just say it with your mouth or your mind, say it with your heart as well." Naruto then looked at the cross and closed his eyes to begin praying. Ezio smiled and resumed praying himself.

Flashback end

Naruto then looked up at Ezio finished with his prayer and smiled his big goofy smile and asked "What am I going to learn today dad?" Usually Naruto would be learning English and Mathematics or some times he would learn about chakra from Claudia and Maria but today Ezio was going to teach him few things of the assassins, like he did every few days. "Well my son let us go outside and you'll find out." Ezio said Naruto smiled and ran outside to learn from his dad.

Once outside Naruto eagerly asked "So what are you going to teach me dad?"

"First let's see what you remember about using the eagle vision that you finally learned last week." Ezio replied "Now what are blue targets?" he asked. Naruto thought for a moment about his lessons on the eagle vision and replied "Blue targets are friends and people who will help us."

"Mmhm, and red?" Ezio quickly shot at him "Red are people who want to hurt us and we have to fight them sometimes." Naruto quickly responded. Ezio smiled and said "Buena my son, now what are gold targets?" Naruto thought for a few seconds and answered "Gold targets represent our current objective which can range from an assassination target, gathering information, obtaining documents, and many other things." Ezio looked at Naruto oddly because of the depth of understanding of that subject and then said "Buena Naruto, have you studying your notes?" Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head almost nervously and answered with a simple "Yep!" Ezio smiled and laughed lightly "That is wonderful Naruto I'm glad that you know it so well." Naruto's grin widened at the praise from his dad. "Alright son today I am going to teach you some of the techniques that are used by the assassins, so you will need this." After Ezio said this he tossed Naruto a bracer which he caught with a confused look.

"What is this dad?" Naruto asked "Just put it on." Ezio responded. Naruto shrugged and did as he was told "Now flex your wrist muscles." Ezio said as Naruto finished putting on the bracer. Naruto again did as he was told and was rewarded with a gleaming blade shooting from the mechanism under the bracer. At first Naruto was scared as the blade shot out but it quickly turned to excitement as he said "Cool this is just like yours dad but, why do I only get one?" Ezio looked at Naruto with a look of pride and said with a grin "You'll get a second assassin blade when you become a ninja." Naruto looked as if he was about to argue but before he could say anything Ezio quickly said "Please son do not argue with me over this there are reasons for this that you will find out that day." At this Naruto shut his mouth and resigned himself to wait. "Now Naruto first let me teach you how to use your blade." Ezio said then began showing Naruto various inconspicuous ways to assassinate a person. After about two hours of teaching how to use his hidden blade Ezio was satisfied with Naruto's skill with the weapon and moved on to his next lesson. "The next thing you will learn today Naruto is the _leap of faith_." Naruto looked up at his dad in wonder and asked "What's that dad?" Ezio smiled at his son's curiosity and answered "Just watch me and you will understand." Naruto nodded and Ezio began climbing the large tree they were next to until he was at the top and yelled "Now do you see the cart of hay near the tree!" Naruto looked to his left and saw a small horse drawn cart filled with hay several yards from the tree and yelled back "Yeah I see it dad!"

"Buena now watch me!" Ezio yelled once more and looked down for a moment at where the cart was and judged that it was roughly 75 feet to the ground. Ezio then leapt from the tree and flipped in midair facing his back to the hay and within a few seconds landed in the heap then quickly rolled out of the to see Naruto staring at him in amazement.

"That is called a leap of faith, my son." Ezio said to Naruto. "Wow, Dad, are you ok?" Ezio nodded, walked over to Naruto and began to explain the process of the leap of faith. "Now, son, the leap of faith is not just a mere fancy dive into a cart of hay. You must go through several steps in order to insure that you do not break your back, or worse- your neck." Naruto looked at Ezio with a serious expression and nodded his understanding. Ezio continued his explanation. "When you do a leap of faith you must always remember to keep your back to the ground, because if you land with your legs you will break your legs and likewise with your head. Your chest is too much of a risk to your internal organs."

"But wouldn't landing on your back be just as risky?" Naruto asked. Ezio grinned at Naruto's question and responded, "Normally yes, but there are a few things that we do to save ourselves from getting hurt." Ezio then held up his index finger. "First is the _way _we fall, you must arch your back just so." Ezio demonstrated by bending over just so that he was slightly hunched over. "And when you land in the hay your back will have to straighten; it will disperse the energy of your fall into the haystack." Naruto then nodded and said, "Okay. I think I get it." Ezio nodded as well and said, "Buena, my son, now…" He then held up two fingers. "Second is a technique that you will have to learn using your physical energy, or _chi_, as it is called." Ezio stopped for a moment to see if Naruto understood; he nodded that he did. "We utilize our chi in a special way..." Ezio continued. "We channel it, as we fall, into our back so that it tightens and hardens the muscles and bones. Therefore, it greatly reduces any damage that can be sustained to our bodies." Ezio then looked at the cart of hay and said "When you combine both methods together and you land on something somewhat soft, you get the leap of faith, which can be effective at very great heights." Naruto stared at his dad in amazement then asked "Can I try it dad!" Ezio smiled at Naruto and answered him "I'm afraid not son, as I said before you will have to learn the technique with channeling your chi before you can do a leap of faith." Naruto hung his head and slumped his shoulders, slightly downtrodden. "Now, don't be sad, Naruto, you just can't do it right now. It doesn't mean you _can't _do it." Ezio encouraged his son. Naruto looked up at his dad and smiled, clearly cheered up. Ezio then looked at Naruto's clothes, which consisted of a pair of khaki shorts and an orange t-shirt, and then asked, "What do you say we get Auntie Claudia and Grandma to make you an assassin's outfit tomorrow?" Naruto became excited and said "That would be cool, dad!" Ezio smiled at his son's excitement and said "Alright, let's go inside and talk to them about what to make you." Naruto nodded and said "Okay, dad!" They then went inside to discuss Naruto's new attire.

**Several hours later:**

It was close to midnight and Ezio sat at a desk in his study reading a letter that was secretly sent from the Sarutobi. After a few minutes of reading Ezio finished then took the letter and threw it in the fire place, where a comfortable fire was burning, and sat back in his chair processing the information he just learned. _"So the Uchiha are planning a coup to overthrow Sarutobi. I just hope that Itachi can get them to see reason before blood gets spilled. I get the feeling this will not end well." _Ezio thought to himself while he looked out his window towards Konoha. Ezio looked at the fire for a moment then back out his window before saying aloud, "I hope you know what you are doing Hiruzen." He then got up and went to his bed situated in a corner of the room and laid down to go to sleep but, before sleep claimed him he had one last thought _"I only hope Naruto can deal with the storm that will come when we finally return to Konoha."_

**A/N**: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm not sure if the physics of the leap of faith are correct but it works for my story. In the next chapter I'm going to time skip to them returning to the village. Also if you haven't read the story _Naruto: Demon's path _you are missing out. Please review if you have the time. Thanks. Jericho Kross out of here.


	3. The return

**A/N:** Sorry about the long update I couldn't find the time to write till recently. I really appreciate all the reviews and it looks like everyone really enjoys the story so far. I would also like to thank Sephiroth1991 for pointing out that I didn't explain the mechanism of the hidden blade so you get another _explanation_ of how something works and like the leap of faith I don't know if the physics of it are right but for my story it will work so I don't want to hear any crap about how it "wouldn't work" or "it's not right". Well here is chapter 3 enjoy.

disclaimer: If I owned Naruto and/or Assassin's creed that would be insane.

Chapter 3: The Return

_2 years later_

Two figures can be seen walking down a road heading in the direction of Konohagakure. One is a man with medium length dark brown hair wearing a black outfit that appears almost as if it were a priest's robe or a very regal garb with very intricate designs embroidered upon the coat and the large silver belt he wore across his stomach with a small black cape over the left side of his chest and back. The other was a small boy with spiky blonde hair and his clothing consisted of a white coat that also appeared as if he could be mistaken for a priest with a large brown leather belt and a white cape across the left side of his body as well.

"Are we there yet?" asked a very bored Naruto. Ezio sighed and looked at his son, and then replied,

"Naruto, that is the fifth time in ten minutes you've asked, and again we still have a ways to go till we reach Konoha." Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head a little embarrassed and said,

"Sorry, Dad, I'm just kind of bored walking with nothing to do."

"Hmm…well I suppose I could teach you a little history since we have the time." Ezio said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Aww, but Dad, I hate history!" Naruto complained. Ezio laughed and said

"I think you might like this lesson because it is about our hidden blades." Naruto grinned excitedly and said,

"That sounds cool, Dad!" Ezio smiled and began to recount the history of the hidden blade. "No one is sure when the first hidden blade appeared but the earliest recorded one dates to before 800 B.C." Ezio paused to make sure he still had his son's attention, and then continued, "The first blades were very simple using your arm by jerking it in some way to slide the blade out with a locking mechanism that held the blade in place. Unfortunately they were often very clumsy due to their mechanism and as a result very hard to use effectively." Ezio paused for breath and continued again. "Then around 200 A.D. one of the brotherhood redesigned it to use a special spring mechanism. Using a string attached to one of your fingers, by pulling on it, caused the blade to slide out and lock in place, and pulling on the same string to disengage the lock all you had to do was jerk your arm back to retract the blade. This design was extremely effective and is even still used today by many of the brotherhood. The only drawback to this design is that you have to lose your ring finger because of the position of the blade. But it was a small sacrifice."

Ezio saw that his son had a question and let him ask.

"If it requires you to give up your ring finger, how come we still have ours, Dad?" Ezio smiled at his son for catching that detail and answered.

"Well, some years ago, a crazy friend of mine named Leonardo redesigned it again. Instead of the string it uses a pressure plate switch that activates when you tense your wrist muscles certain ways. And now, we don't have to cut off our fingers anymore." Naruto looked at his hidden blade and said,

"I get it now. That was a cool lesson, Dad." Ezio smiled again and said,

"Thank you, son. I'm glad that you liked it." Naruto looked at the road and asked "How much longer till we get there dad?"

"About another hour and we'll be at the village gates." Ezio responded. Naruto sighed and said,

"I wish we could have taken a horse then we would've been there a few days ago." Ezio laughed and said,

"Now, where is the fun in that? If we took a horse, we wouldn't be able to see all this beautiful scenery." Ezio paused and began to reminisce; in his heart he was walking down that same road, ten years in the past, holding a baby Naruto close to his chest.

He smiled. "Well, we will arrive at Konoha soon, so let's put on our hoods." Ezio said while he pulled his hood over his head. Naruto nodded and did the same.

_Village gates a short time later_

Kotetsu and Ikane were guarding the gates of the village as they usually did (which meant they were bored to death).

"Man, I tell you, Kotetsu, if something doesn't happen soon I think I'm going to lose my mind." Ikane complained.

"Maybe you should try a crossword puzzle or something." Kotetsu suggested. "But that's just frustrating to me." Ikane shot back.

"Well, don't complain to me, then." Kotetsu said irritably. Just then he noticed two figures walking down the road toward the gate and signaled Ikane about the possible threat. As the figures got closer he could see that one appeared to be a small boy of about ten or eleven and the other was a man; it was hard to place his age due to the hood covering his face. When they reached the gate they both headed to the guard hut. The man said,

"Hello. My son and I are here to speak to the Hokage about becoming citizens of Konoha." The guards both nodded. Kotetsu asked,

"What are your names?"

"I'm Ezio Auditore and this is my son, Naruto." Ezio replied. At the name a look of realization crossed Kotetsu's face; he sifted through a few papers on his desk before finally holding one out to Ezio.

"The Hokage was expecting you two. He said that you're to take this paper and give it to his secretary at the tower." Kotetsu said as Ezio took the paper and put it in a pouch on his side. Ikane then opened the gate and said,

"Hope to see you around more often." Ezio smiled, Naruto waved goodbye, and they set off towards the Hokage tower in the center of the village.

As they entered the gate Naruto became very excited; he gazed around very curiously as this was his first time in a ninja village. Ezio laughed at Naruto's excitement and said,

"Calm down, son. There will be time to see the village after we see the Hokage." Naruto did as he was told (with some effort) and smiled at his dad.

"If they have any, can we go get some ramen after we meet with the Hokage, Dad?" asked Naruto. Ezio sighed and said,

"What is it with you and ramen? You can't get enough of it." Naruto just smiled.

After about twenty more minutes of walking through the village they finally came to the Hokage tower and Naruto looked at it in amazement, along with the murals depicting all the Hokage carved into the cliffside behind it. "Well, son, we better hurry and get this over with so we can figure out where we will be staying from now on." Ezio said to his son, who nodded in agreement. When they entered they immediately saw the secretary at the desk. Ezio reached into his pouch and retrieved the paper he received from the guards; as he and Naruto walked toward the secretary they pulled down their hoods, revealing their faces.

"How may I help you?" the secretary asked.

"We've come to see the Hokage." Ezio said, handing her the paper. She took it, glanced over it quickly, and nodded in affirmation.

"Go ahead…his office is on the second floor."

Ezio nodded in reply.

"Come on, Naruto." He said, beckoning for his son to follow. They walked up the stairs to the second floor and came to a large wooden door. Ezio knocked on the door and a "Come in" resounded from within. Ezio opened the door and he and Naruto walked in. There sitting at his desk was Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage of Konoha. Upon their entrance Hiruzen immediately recognized Ezio and said "Ah, so you have arrived." He then looked at Naruto and smiled saying "You must be Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "You bet jiji." Hiruzen just smiled and laughed at the name he just called him. Hiruzen then looked at Ezio and said "I assume you two are here to become citizens of Konoha and sign up young Naruto for the academy?" Ezio nodded and replied "yes we are." Hiruzen nodded and lit his pipe and started smoking. "Well, I have most of the paper work finished already." He said as he pulled out a small stack of papers from his desk. "All I need is for both of you to sign here." He spoke as he pointed to a blank spot on a document "Naruto needs to sign here." He said pointing at another document. After Ezio and Naruto both signed the documents the Hokage filed the papers in a drawer, smiled and said "Congratulations, you are now citizens of Konoha." Ezio looked at Hiruzen dubiously and asked,

"That's it?" The aged Hokage nodded and said,

"All that is left is to figure out where you are going to live from now on." Naruto then said "We were going to look for a place after we ate some ramen!" Hiruzen smiled at Naruto, handed a slip of paper to Ezio and said "This address is an apartment complex that I recently bought and renovated, so you will be its first residents."

"Ah, that saves us a lot of time, thank you Hiruzen." Ezio replied.

"Can we go get ramen now?" Naruto asked with a little anticipation. Ezio smiled at Naruto and said "Alright, we'll go see if we can find a ramen stand."

The Hokage then said "If you want ramen you should head to Ichiraku's ramen stand just down the street." He pointed out the window behind him to a small stand not too far away. Ezio nodded and looked at his son who was bouncing from foot to foot and he sighed knowing what he was wanting. "Hiruzen do you mind if we leave using your window? I can tell Naruto wants to free run to the stand."

Hiruzen just laughed and nodded. Ezio looked at Naruto and said "Come on son." He then put on his hood and was copied by his son. They then walked to the window and opened it. Ezio said "I'll see you later Hiruzen." Then he and Naruto jumped to the nearest rooftop doing a flip and landed in a pile of sheets that was taken down from drying. After a moment of watching, Hiruzen saw Ezio and Naruto jump out of the pile and start running across the rooftops to Ichiraku's. He smiled at their antics and said to himself "It's good to have them back. I just hope that when the council finds out, I won't get too much of a headache."

**A/N:** In the next chapter I'll go into Naruto's academy days and you'll get a little action. Review if you have the time but if you don't thanks for reading anyway.


End file.
